Red Eyed Love
by CharmedIvashkov
Summary: Sydney is expecting her first child. But there's one problem: The father is now a strigoi. A/U after The Ruby Circle.


**A/N: Hey, guys! New story! I'm really looking forward to this one, and I hope I can stick with it! This takes place after The Ruby Circle. Considering that I'm expecting there's going to be an epilogue and everything for Chapter 20, this would be an A/U…**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Bloodlines... or VA. I'm not that amazing at plot-twists and cliffhangers… I own any characters that weren't in the series.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<br>SYDNEY**

When I woke up, Adrian was gone. I looked over and found a note on his pillow.

"_Went to the feeders. Rest. Love you."_

I sighed and dropped the note before getting dressed. The night before, I hadn't been feeling too well, and Adrian had been a little too dramatic about it, since I don't get sick often. I told him that was because of the tattoo, before it was deactivated. He was still a little wary.

Little did he know, I just found out the reason behind my upset stomach, and I was planning on telling him tonight.

I was pregnant.

It was still a little hard to get my head around, and I didn't want to even think about the amount of chaos it would put Adrian and me back into. This child would be a dhampir born from a human and a Moroi instead of the usual Moroi-dhampir fling, and the fact that Adrian's a royal would make it even worse.

But that didn't matter. Adrian and I had joked about having kids for so long, and the day was finally here. It wasn't planned, I'll admit that, but I could already tell we wouldn't regret it.

I made some breakfast and watched the news while eating. At Court, they didn't bother too much with the outside news because it doesn't affect us as much here, but they still show it during their own news programs. I didn't care; I still got a glimpse at the outside life.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:30. Surely it shouldn't have taken that long to go to the feeders? Maybe he decided to get an actual breakfast on the way back…but wouldn't he have come back to take me with him?

I sent him a text: _You on your way back yet? _There was no reply. I started to get a little worried.

Another ten minutes passed and I decided to go and find him. I headed off towards the feeders, ignoring the few looks people passed me. There weren't as many of them as there normally are, but I still get them every so often.

I was nearly there when I saw a group of guardians trying to calm some Moroi. It was a decently large group, and I wondered what was going on. I saw that Dimitri was one of the guardians there, so I walked over to him.

"Dimitri," I said, "what's going on?"

He stopped talking to a distressed Moroi woman with a baby to speak to me. "Sydney, what are you doing here?"

"I… uh… Adrian didn't come home, so I came to find him. What happened?"

Dimitri quickly glanced over at the horde of people before looking back at me. "Eight Strigoi attacked the lobby for the feeders. One managed to get away, with a guardian and a Moroi."

My stomach filled with dread. "Do you know who?" I paused. "Wait, isn't there Moroi magic protecting Court? How did they even get in?"

Dimitri gave a small shrug, "We don't know that yet, but it's currently being restored."

If only restoring the magic could undo the attack. I started to speak, but stopped as I heard a woman yelling about how her husband was in there when they attacked. Her voice was full of emotions that I could currently relate to. I understood how she felt.

"Dimitri, do you know who was taken? And when?"

"Sydney… I'm sorry."

I refused to agree with what Dimitri was trying to say until I heard it for real. "Dimitri…"

"Sydney, Adrian was taken away. We don't know what happened to him." Dimitri's face showed few emotions, but that's what guardians had to do.

I didn't know how to react. We were finally living the life we had wanted. It wasn't Greece, or Rome, but we were together. Now I have nothing. I should just go back to the Alchemists. Any punishment they could give me couldn't be as bad as staying here without Adrian…he was the only reason I was in Court. I would've left without him.

I didn't give Dimitri a response as I turned and left, storming back home. Tears sprang to my eyes, but I managed to hold them back. I was overreacting. I had been through much worse than this. I've been to re-education, been through battles with evil witches. I've even been through Strigoi attacks. Why was I reacting the worst over this?

Because I knew there was no hope of saving him.

Every other time, it was possible to have some form of hope. Now, the only hope I have is that he could be dead, rather than a monster.

I finally got back home and walked into the bedroom. I plummeted onto the bed and looked at the spot where Adrian would lie. I grabbed his pillow and held it close to me, taking in his scent.

I lay there and cried.

I don't know how long I lay there, but eventually I remembered that crying doesn't do anything. I sat up and messily wiped my eyes, still holding Adrian's pillow in my arms. I was stronger than this. I knew it.

I needed to do _something. _I tried to compose my thoughts and think of something. I glanced over at my drawer full of things I'd need when using magic and got an idea.

I stood up – finally letting go of the pillow – and made my way over there. I opened one of the drawers and picked up a book full of Latin spells. I flipped to the index and found the spell I was looking for, setting the book down on my desk.

The components of the spell were easy to find. I either had them with all of my magic things or in the kitchen somewhere. There was only one thing that I didn't know what I was going to do about for the spell. I needed to use something of Adrian's. It was a scrying spell, and it wouldn't work without it.

The spell didn't specify whether the object would still be useable after it was put with the other components, so I looked for something that wouldn't make too much of a difference if it was gone. I grabbed one of his paintbrushes and put it with the spell. I chanted the incantation and felt the magic. It had worked.

I grabbed the string which held the clear quartz crystal at the end and placed it above the map of the States I had produced earlier. I chanted another spell and the crystal dropped without my doing.

I peered down at the map. The crystal had landed on the border or Pennsylvania and Ohio. I filled with dread.

Adrian was Strigoi. The spell wouldn't have worked otherwise.

I took a deep breath and slowly folded up the map again. I placed the crystal next to me and leaned back against my desk chair. What was I going to do? I had three options right now. See Rose; see Eddie; or a third option I don't want to delve into until I know it's possible. I shouldn't even be thinking about this at all. I should be grieving his loss and moving on with my life.

But I had to find him.

I made up my mind and stalked my way over to Eddie's, deciding somehow – I don't know _how _– that he would be a better choice than Rose. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Sydney?" He paused. "I'm… I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I said with a shake of my head. "You're going to help me find him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ugh. I feel like I rushed this chapter SO much, but I didn't know how else to start… This is also the longest chapter I've ever written for the start of a story.**

**I've decided that at the start of every chapter, I'm going to do replies to reviews and at the end I'll write A/N's, or else, it'll end up as half the chapter…**

**I promise the next chapter won't be as rushed… I hope… please review!**

**And thanks to my betareader **_**Shadows-Kiss-The-Weak **_**for pointing out those things to me *Smiles* you did a great job. **


End file.
